brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Doug Judy
Doug Judy, also known as the Pontiac Bandit, is a thief and con-artist notorious for having stolen over 200 Pontiacs. He is the arch-enemy of Jake Peralta - however, they share similar traits such as an immature and laid back attitude towards situations and a vast love of pop culture. He has a crush on Rosa Diaz. Throughout the Series Season One In Pontiac Bandit, Rosa brings in Doug Judy who claims to be able to lead Jake to the Pontiac Bandit, Jake's arch nemesis. Doug Judy takes Rosa and Jake to meet his mother as his old phone is at her apartment. Doug Judy arranges a meet up with the Pontiac Bandit's men but the man is spooked and leaves. Doug Judy asks to go in alone and Rosa tells them not to trust him. Jake ignores her and allows Doug Judy to go in alone. Doug Judy manages to escape and is revealed to be the Pontiac Bandit. He framed his barber, Norman Lee as the Pontiac Bandit and he manages to escape. Season Two In The Pontiac Bandit Returns, Jake and Rosa manage to catch Doug Judy and arrest him. Doug Judy manages to cut a deal by offering them the drug leader for giggle pig in exchange for reduced jail time. Doug Judy negotiates a four star hotel and for Rosa to be nice to him and call him "Big Sugar". Doug Judy gets Jake to enjoy himself and they wear matching robes and eat lobster thermidor. Rosa and Jake get Doug Judy to arrange a meeting with the drug leader and he gets Jake to pose as Dante Thunderstone and Rosa to be his bodyguard, Celeste (Doug Judy claims they are 'doing it' on the side). Jake and Doug Judy successfully jack a car and the drug leader takes them to his drug den. Whilst there, Doug Judy manages to escape although Jake and Rosa manage to take down the drug ring. Doug Judy resurfaces revealing that the room service waiter was his accomplice and 'Lobster Thermidor' was code for his accomplice to follow. Season Three In The Cruise, Doug Judy gives Jake free tickets for him and Amy as he believes somebody is trying to kill him. Jake tries to get him arrested but they are on international waters and only the captain can arrest him. Jake tries to get the Captain to arrest him but he says that he needs Doug Judy and on the boat Doug Judy is a free man. Jake agrees to help him and the three of them follow Amy's itinerary around the ship to escape the hitman. The man Doug Judy believed to be the hitman, Henry Coles is actually a geriatric and Jake is annoyed and thinks that Doug Judy is a liar. However, the hitman is hiding in Judy's room and attempts to kill him. Jake now believes him and agrees to watch him at all times. In the all ages Piano lounge, Jake uses Judy as bait to lure out the hitman. It works and Doug Judy is taken off stage by the hitman. Jake and Amy manage to save his life but Doug Judy escapes in a boat. Doug Judy leaves them the keys to his suite and escapes yet again. Personality Doug Judy is shown to be immature and have laid back attitude towards situations and a vast love of pop culture, much like Jake. He is also cunning and intelligent as he is able to outwit and escape Jake Peralta numerous times. He also has a sensitive side as he takes Jake and Rosa to see his real mother so he could say goodbye before he leaves. Relationships Jake Peralta Jake and Doug Judy have a complicated, relationship. On one hand, they get along well although Jake is determined to arrest Doug Judy and considers Judy his arch nemesis. Despite this, Doug Judy has said (possible jokingly) that he considers Jake his best friend and that he loves him. However, Jake has stated that he will hunt Doug Judy to the ends of the Earth. Rosa Diaz Doug Judy has a crush on Rosa Diaz. He continuously sings, "Rosa, Rosa, Rosa" when he sees her. Doug Judy gets Rosa to call him 'Big Sugar' and be nice to him in exchange for helping her and asks her to pose as his wife called Rosa when meeting the drug leader. Amy Santiago Amy and Doug Judy got on well despite their difference in careers. They bonded over Jake's inability to take emotions seriously and Doug Judy called her a fine lady. Quotes "I'll never forget you, Dante Thunderstone!" -The Pontiac Bandit Returns " Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, She's the Girl I need. Right there on the floor, is the man you're looking for, he's in a red shirt, Baby. A little bit to the left. My left, my left, my left. Come on this way, he's in a red shirt. No, not the Asian dude, I'm talking 'bout a bright red shirt. That's the man you're looking for, that's the man you've been looking for. This is still a love song people, this is still a love song. " -The song that Doug Judy sings to guide Jake to the hitman The Cruise Trivia *His mother thinks he runs an architecture firm with all white employees. *Doug Judy sings original song in The Cruise: "Rosa, Rosa, Rosa" that he has previously sung in his previous two appearance. *His mother calls him "Dougie" *Doug Judy thinks drugs are stupid except for Weed and Sex Pills (as he claims a man has needs) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Criminals